2 girls, one love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo like girls. Now she's found the perfect girl.
1. Mikayla!

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP and Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**2 girls, one love**

**Justin is reading a book when suddenly Alex and another girl enters the Russo's living room.**

"Hi, Justin!" says Alex.

"Alex, who's this?" says Justin when he sees the other girl next to Alex.

"I'm Mikayla!" says the other girl as she take off her hat and sunglasses.

"Holy shit!" says Justin surprised.

Justin can't believe it's true. Mikayla and Alex look like twin sisters. The only difference is the clothes and that Alex's hair is curly today and Mikayla's is straight and slightly longer.

"Alex! You're not supposed to use duplicate-spells on yourself, it's dangerous!" says Justin.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about...? I'm very real, thank you! Also there's no such thing as magic." says Mikyala.

Alex grab the newspaper from the table and flip through it to a page about Mikayla and shows it to Justin.

"Wow!" says Justin. "Alex, you and Mikayla look like twins."

"I know!" says Alex.

"We could be sisters." says Mikayla.

"Alex, what's this about? Why is a famous pop-singer here with you?" says Justin as he give Alex an angry glare.

"As you know I'm a lesbian and since Harper broke up with me and moved to France to become a fashion-designer I haven't had someone to be with." says Alex.

"So...?" says Justin confused.

"So I went to find Mikayla, now that she's in town to record her new album and since she's a lesbian too I thought I'd try to seduce her." says Alex.

"And it worked! Alex is such a hot chick." says Mikayla.

"Let's go to my room." says Alex.

"Mikayla...I gotta give you a warning. Alex get wild when she's horny." says Justin. "That's why Harper broke up with her. Harper wasn't strong enough to be with such a wild woman as Alex."

"Relax, dude! I'm a strong lady and I've been with lesbian girls who do bondage and stuff so I think I can give Alex a run for her money." says Mikayla.

"Let's find out who's the most wild lesbian, shall we?" says Alex as she kiss Mikayla on the cheek.

"Okey!" says Mikayla.

Soon Alex and Mikayla are in Alex's bedroom.

"I really need some nice fuckie-fuckie tonight." says Mikayla. "It's been months since last time I had sex."

"You'll get some fuckie-fuckie for sure." says Alex with a sexy smile.

"Good!" says Mikayla as she start to giggle.

Alex take off her tank top and jeans.

Mikayla take off her dress.

"I wanna kiss you." says Mikayla.

"Go ahead and kiss me then." says Alex.

Mikayla walk up to Alex and grab her by the waist and kiss her with passion.

"Mhm, taste like sweet paradise." says Alex in a soft voice.

"And you taste like an angel, Alex." says Mikayla.

"I taste even better down there." says Alex as she points towards her pussy.

"Yay! Me wanna taste!" says Mikayla.

"Okey!" says Alex as she pull off her panties.

Mikayla start to lick Alex's soft pussy.

"Yes! That feels real good!" says Alex.

After a few minutes it's Alex who lick Mikayla's pussy.

"You do that so fuckin' good, Alex." says Mikayla.

"Your pussy taste like candy from heaven." says Alex.


	2. Yay!

**Alex open the top drawer of her nightstand and pull out a strap on dildo.**

"Now you'll get the hard fuck you want, sweetie." says Alex to Mikayla.

"Oh, it's so big!" says Mikayla in a happy tone.

Alex put on the big toy and enters Mikayla's wet pussy with it.

"I'm gonna do you." says Alex with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Do me!" says Mikayla.

Alex begin to slowly do Mikayla.

"Harder, baby. Harder." says Mikayla in a soft voice.

"As you wish." says Alex as she start to fuck Mikayla hard.

"Yeah, like that." says Mikayla.

"You're awesome, Mikie!" says Alex.

"Awww! So sweet!" says Mikayla.

"Let's see if you like this..." says Alex as she grab a hold of Mikayla's round butt and start to do her hard and fast.

"YES! Keep goin' there, baby!" says Mikayla out loud.

"Sexy!" says Alex.

"Oh my gosh! YES!" screams Mikayla with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

"Nice, huh?" says Alex.

"Yes, really nice." says Mikayla.

"Now I'm gonna play with you, Sexy Lexie." says Mikayla.

Mikayla open her handbag and pull out a big black dildo.

"This is goin' where the sun doesn't shine, sweetie." says Mikayla.

"In my...?" says Alex.

"Yeah, in your ass." says Mikayla.

"Eh, okey..." says Alex in a nervous tone. Alex has been a lesbian for almost 3 years, but she's never had such a big toy up her ass before.

"Relax, darling. You'll love it." says Mikayla.

"Okey! We can give it a try." says Alex.

Mikayla slowly push the big toy into Alex's ass.

"Ooooh dear..." says Alex.

"Relax and it won't be that difficult." says Mikayla.

"Okey!" says Alex.

Suddenly Mikayla push the big toy deep and hard into Alex.

"Holy shit! That feels soo good!" says Alex.

"I knew you'd love this, baby." says Mikayla.

"Yeah!" says Alex.

Mikayla move the big toy in and out of Alex's ass.

"Yes, yes!" says Alex.

"Awww!" says Mikayla.

"YES! YES!" screams Alex with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

Mikayla pull the big dildo out of Alex's ass and give Alex a kiss.

"Alex, I love you." says Mikayla.

"I love you too, Mikie." says Alex.

Alex and Mikayla kiss each other and then they put their clothes back on.

"I'll be back tomorrow for another hard fuck." says Mikayla.

"Lookin' forward to that!" says Alex with a smile.

Mikayla grab her handbag and leave.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you like this little Alex / Mikayla - story. And in case you didn't understand, it's set in an alternate reality.**


End file.
